Power Rangers 3017
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Set 10 years after Power Rangers 3007, the Earth is now under attack from the M51 Alliance.
1. Into

It's been ten years since we captured Ivan Ooze. Sakura and Billy are still on Aquitar, Sam, Robin, and Emma left to help them rebuild after the mess caused by the Power Generator Explosion, Tommy went on to become the Director of the History Museum, with Jason and Ash as his assistants, while I joined my sister, Jen, as a Time Force Officer. It has been mostly uneventful for these last ten years, besides the standard kidnapping, robbery, and murder cases, but if that were to ever change, Jen and I are ready to bring back the Power Ranger! 


	2. Ten Years Later

People clear the way as they hear the sirens of the Time Force Police Motorcycles coming up from behind them.

"Who's the criminal?" asked Carrie, or the radio.

"We don't have him on file." said Jen, from base control.

"So an unknown." said Carrie, "This will be fun."

Carrie and the other Officers arrive on site.

"You two, with me." ordered Carrie, "The rest of you get the civilians out of here."

Carrie and the two officers went inside the factory to track down the criminal.

"Are you looking for me?" asked the creature in gold armor.

"Freeze, you're under arrest." ordered Carrie, as she and the two officers aimed their weapons at him.

"I don't think so." said the creature, as he charges through their gun fire.

Carrie is thrown through a wall as he flees. As she sits up she realizes that the other two officers were killed.

" Lieutenant Scotts, are you alright?" asked an officer, that had been helping civilians.

"Jones and Johnson are dead, and the Criminal got away." reported Carrie, "Give me a hand up."

"Right." said the Officer.

Carrie returned to base as the other officers handled the clean up.

"Carrie, my office, Now." ordered Jen.

"Right." said Carrie.

Carrie entered Jen's office, where she was greeted by a 9 year old hugging her.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" asked Carrie.

"Mommy thought you could use a hug from your favorite Niece." said Amber.

"You're my only Niece." said Carrie, hugging her back.

"An easy choice then." said Amber.

"Yeah." said Carrie, as Amber left the room.

"We have a problem." said Jen.

"I know, he got away." said Carrie.

"No, it's worse." said Jen, "I got an ID on the criminal.

Jen slides Carrie a file, and Carrie reviews it.

"He's part of the M51 Alliance!" stated Carrie.

"Close, he's the Son of the Vice Chair, Scorpina." said Jen, "He's name is Grifforzar."

"Why does Scorpina's name sound familiar?" asked Carrie, as the office door opens, for a guy with a package.

"She was one of Rita's best warrior." said Tommy.

"Rita, as in Rita Repulsa?" asked Carrie.

"Yes." said Tommy, as he set the package on Jen's desk, "I had this shipped in from Eltar, thought it might help."

"What is it?" asked Jen, opening the box.

"It's the complete Zeo Crystal." said Tommy, "And you already have the Zeo Zords in the Storage bay."

"I guess it's time to call home the Power Rangers." said Jen, as she sent out the call.

On Aquitar, Sam, Emma, and Robin receive the call.

"You guys go, I'll stay and finish here." said Emma.

"We're a team." said Robin.

"I'll be there to help soon." said Emma, "I promise."

"I make sure she gets home safely." said Sakura.

"Alright." said Sam, "See you on Earth."

Across the universe, in a dimly lit room, Grifforzar walks up to five figures sitting behind a table.

"Mother, the Power Rangers on Earth are but a memory." said Grifforzar.

"I still say we should be attacking KO47." said Darkonda.

"No, Triforia." stated Gasket.

"I can second that motion." said Archerina.

"No, as the Head Chair of our Alliance, and the ruler of the largest part of our territory, I have chosen Earth as our next target." said Master Vile, "Besides, we have waited far too long to get our revenge on the home of the Power Rangers."

To be Continued...

Next time, the former Rangers gain new power, and the first true attack. Can the Rangers win against an all star line-up of Evil? 


	3. New Powers

Three days have passed since Grifforzar attacked a factory, Robin and Sam have returned to Earth and wait in Jen's Office with Ash and Jason. Jen enters with Tommy, Carrie, and Trip behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"The M51 Alliance has attacked the Earth." said Jen.

"They are believed to have been behind the attack that destroyed the Power Generator on Aquitar." said Robin.

"They killed over one thousand Aquitions." said Sam, "Including Sakura's Father."

"It's a good thing I had the lab working on these." said Trip, revealing five new morphers, "Thanks to Tommy bringing us the Zeo Crystal, I was able to charge the new Powers."

"The Zeo Crystal? All 5 shards are still around?" asked Robin, "I heard a legend that the other 4 were destroyed in 2026."

"Kat and Hayley decided that it was too dangerous to leave it on Earth, so they gave it to Commander Cruger to hid on Eltar." said Tommy.

"With the Zeo Crystal Power in the Chrono Morphers, you will be able to become the new Zeo Rangers." said Jen.

Carrie and the other Rangers take a morpher and strap it to their wrist.

"Time for Zeo!" said the Rangers, locking in their DNA.

"DNA, Lock!" said the morphers, as the Rangers morphed into their Zeo Suits.

"This power is amazing." said Robin.

"The power of the Zeo Crystal only grows stronger with time." said Tommy, "Your powers are at the least ten times stronger than when my team used them."

"The M51 Alliance won't know what kicked their butts." said Ash.

An alarm goes off as an Officer comes into Jen's office.

"That monster is back, and he has some friends." said the Officer, taken back by seeing the Rangers.

"Looks like you guys get to test our your power." said Jen.

"Right, we're out." said Carrie.

Carrie and the other Rangers arrive in the city only the see the full M51 Alliance waiting for them, with Cogs standing guard.

"Power Rangers!" shouted Master Vile.

"I thought Grifforzar said that they no longer Exist." said Darkonda.

"Looks like he was mistaken." said Archerina.

"We are here to have you join under the rule of our Alliance." said Scorpina.

"That will never happen." said Carrie.

"That wasn't a request." said Gasket, as the Rangers brace for attack.

"What Gasket means is that if you don't join, we will have no choice but to destroy this planet." said Master Vile.

"Zeo 5, Red!" Said Jason.

"Zeo 4, Green!" Said Sam.

"Zeo 3, Blue!" Said Ash.

"Zeo 2, Yellow!" Said Carrie.

"Zeo 1, Pink!" Said Robin.

"Cogs, destroy them!" ordered Gasket.

The Rangers charge into the army of Cogs, as Time Force Officers arrive on scene to help.

"My son, Destroy these pesky Rangers for me." said Scorpina.

"As you with, my Mother." said Grifforzar.

Grifforzar charged in to fight the Rangers. Jason pulls out the Zeo 5 Sword and fights one on one with him, while the others use their Zeo Laser Pistils to take out the Cogs. Jason knock Grifforzar to the ground, before he can get up, the Rangers step up with their Zeo Laser Pistils pointed at him.

"Leave Earth, and never return." ordered Carrie, "Otherwise next time we will take you out."

"Your attack on us means war." said Master Vile.

"You attacked us." said Sam.

"I second the motion of War." said Gasket.

"I third the motion of War." said Darkonda.

"War is passed." said Scorpina.

"You have till sunset to hand over the planet, or our armies attack." said Master Vile, as they vanish.

The Rangers return to Time Force, where they head to Jen's office.

"What do we do?" asked Carrie, setting her helmet on Jen's desk.

"I sent video over to the United Nations." said Jen, "I'm hoping that we can get some backup."

A call comes in on the secure line for the Rangers.

"Guys, I heard what is going on." said Emma, "Sakura, Billy and I are on our way to Earth."

"Not yet," said Tommy, "We need you to stop off on Triforia."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"I think I get it." said Billy, seeing the Yellow Zeo Helmet, "You want us to try to get the Golden Power Staff from King Trifon?"

"Yes." said Tommy, "I called over and as long as the Power can be transferred, they are willing to loan it to use again."

"We'll see you soon then." said Emma, as the call hung up.

Jen receives and open an e-mail, and her face goes pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Carrie.

"The United Nations is refusing to send help, they believe that they can solve this without a fight." said Jen, "They also say that if the Power Rangers engage the forces of the M51 Alliance again, Time Force is to arrest them."

"What do we do?" asked Jason.

"Commander, we have a monster attack in the city." said an officer entering Jen's office.

"Send out a team to clear the area." ordered Jen.

"What about us?" asked Sam.

"We wait." said Carrie.

"I will send the live feed to the United Nations and make the case." said Jen, as she opens a hidden door in her office, "Tommy, please come with me."

Jen and Tommy walk into the hidden room and the door closes behind them.

"Circuit, patch us into the United Nations." ordered Jen

"Right away." said Circuit.

"Commander Scotts, what can we do for you?" asked the UN President.

"Mr. President, are city is under attack from the M51 Alliance." said Jen, "Please let the Rangers engage."

"We are positive that this can be resolved by talking with them." said the Vice President.

"They are pure evil, talking won't stop them." interjected Tommy.

"And, who are you?" asked the President.

"My name is Thomas Oliver, I was the Original Green Ranger back in the 1990's." said Tommy, "I fought against Scorpina, Gasket, Archerina, and Master Vile. They truly are pure evil."

"Your claim cannot possible be true." said the Vice President.

"Ten years ago, Ivan Ooze reached through time and pulled Mr. Oliver here hoping that he would fight on his side." said Jen, "Afterwards, Ivan destroyed the time portal, leaving Mr. Oliver in our time. We have a file that Circuit can send over now."

"We will take your information under advisement." said the President, as the video call is cut.

"We have a bigger issue." said Tommy.

"What?" asked Jen.

"What is the Vice President's name?" asked Tommy.

"Sabrina Lu, why?" asked Jen.

"It's Scorpina!" stated Tommy, "She used that form to trick Adam, the Green Zeo Ranger, into felling or her."

"Are you sure?" asked Jen, "The was over a thousand years ago."

"For me it's only been about four decades." said Tommy.

Outside the Rangers stand and watch the attack in the City.

"I can't take this anymore." said Jason, picking up his helmet.

"We can't do anything yet." said Carrie.

"I'm with Jason." said Sam.

"Me too." said Robin.

"We have to go." said Ash, "We're Power Rangers."

"Alright." said Carrie, grabbing her Helmet.

As they walk to their Cycles, the guards step aside, letting them through. In the hidden room, the United Nations President calls back.

"Command Scotts, you have a 9-1 approval to engage." said the President.

"Out of curiosity, who voted against engagement?" asked Jen.

"I did." said the Vice President, "I still believe in a peaceful end to this."

"Thank You." said Jen, as the call was dropped.

In the city, the Rangers arrive at the attack scene.

"Finally." said the Monster.

"That thing looks like a robotic Grasshopper." said Sam.

"Doesn't matter." said Carrie, "Time to take it down."

The Rangers engage with the monster as it calls out some Cogs to help. Time Force Officers enter into the battle.

"Rangers, you have access to the Zeo Power Cannon." said Tommy over the Morpher Link at Time Force.

"Right." said Carrie, as the Rangers take their places, "Zeo Power Cannon!"

They insert their Zeo Power Cells into the Cannon.

"Fire!" yelled the Rangers, as Carrie pulled the trigger.

The Blast destroys the monster.

"Monster Defeated." reported Carrie, as the officers cheer.

"Not so fast." said Archerina, as she appeared by the monsters side with a gray ball in hand, "This should help."

Scorpina pulls a hose out of the ball and pours a liquid into an opening on the monsters neck, causing it to revive and grow. Scorpina then stands up and vanishes.

"Looks like we get to try out the Zeo Zords." said Ash.

"Jen, we need the zords." said Carrie.

"They are being dispatched as we speak." said Jen.

The Rangers jump into their Zords. Robin and Carrie attack first, knocking the Monster off his feet.

"We need to bring them together." said Carrie.

The Rangers active the Zeo Megazord link in their control counsel, and the Zords form the Zeo Megazord.

"Let's finish this quickly." said Carrie.

"Right." said the other Rangers.

"Zeo Megazord Saber!" called out the Rangers, "Final Strike!"

The Zeo Megazord Saber cuts through the monster, finishing it off.

In the Room for the M51 Alliance, the Five members watch as their monster was destroyed.

"I thought you said that you could keep the Rangers from protecting their city." said Gasket.

"Tommy Oliver is alive in this time." said Scorpina.

"The White Ranger. How?" asked Master Vile.

"Ivan Ooze, ten years ago pulled him out of his time.

"We have to destroy him." said Gasket.

"Rita once controlled his mind, why not bring him to our side?" asked Scorpina.

"I tried that Centuries ago." said Gasket.

"And it failed, I might add." said Archerina, "Because of that Pink Ranger, Katherine."

"If Tommy Oliver is alive, then doesn't that mean there is a chance that other Rangers from the old days might still be alive?" asked Grifforzar.

"No, my son, Humans don't normally live past one hundred fifty years of age." said Scorpina, "Their bodies fall apart to fast."

Meanwhile, Billy, Sakura, and Emma arrive in Triforia's Planetary Space.

To be Continued...

Next Time: The Rangers continue the fight, while Emma and Sakura fight over who gets to become the New Gold Zeo Ranger. 


End file.
